Valerie and the Oracle
by Calem de Vaniville
Summary: While in Anistar City, Valerie goes to Olympia to find out her future.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon, Olympia, or Valerie. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the characters of Nabil, Yann, Astrid, and Marion. is the book store owner's son from my fanfic Pokemon X and Y: Dawn of a New Era._

_I created my own theory about Valerie's eyes._

_I figured I'd write about some of the X and Y characters besides Calem, Serena, and their friends. And seeing that there's not much fanfiction about Olympia, that gave me a good idea._

_Diancie is one of the secret Pokemon that was leaked two months ago. A lot of fans are speculating that it has to do with the Anistar City sundial, so I put that theory in my fic._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**VALERIE AND THE ORACLE**

It was a cool autumn day in Anistar City. The trees were changing colors, the leaves were falling, and the wind gently blew foliage along the ground.

Valerie, the Gym Leader of Laverre City, was walking through the streets of Anistar City. She was clad in her pink furisode, and gazed around the town with her extremely creepy eyes. She saw that everyone was getting ready for the Sundial Festival, which was done every year to honor Diancie, the Pokemon who was said to have created the sundial.

While Valerie was walking, she saw a girl with light blue hair walking past her. The girl bumped into Valerie by mistake. The girl apologized, but then she took a look at Valerie, and saw her eyes. The girl let out a scream.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"What's wrong?" asked Valerie.

"Your eyes!" said the girl. "They're so creepy!"

"Everyone says that," said Valerie. "Are you going to give me an attitude like that policeman I saw at the boutique?"

"No," said the girl. "They're not that creepy. By the way, my name's Ambre."

"I'm Valerie," said Valerie.

"How do you do your eyes?" asked Ambre.

"Usually I apply tons of eye make-up," said Valerie. "Every other morning, I wake up early so I can apply it to my eyes. It can take up to half an hour to apply. I But when I don't have the time to apply it, I just wear large contact lenses. I've taught this method to my younger sister, Anastasie, and she does it regularly. My mother does it too occasionally."

"Weird," said Ambre. "You said you get up early. Do you sleep much?"

"I do polyphasic sleep," said Valerie. "I take three 20-minute naps - one at 11 AM, one at 3 PM, and one at 7 PM. At night I will sleep for three hours. I only need four hours of sleep every day. I've learned to need less sleep."

"Who taught you that?" asked Ambre.

"Olympia," said Valerie. "She sleeps even less than I do - she sleeps for only two or three hours a day. I'm going to visit her."

"Okay," said Ambre. "About your eyes..."

"Look on YouTube for my video on my eye make-up tutorial," said Valerie. "It's got over 60 million views as of yesterday!"

"Sure," said Ambre, "Bye!"

Valerie walked past Ambre. She went to the town square, where Olympia was standing. There was a small crowd of people around her. They were waiting to have Olympia tell their future. People would do this by sticking their wrists into one of Olympia's bracelets. She enjoyed doing this. She had plenty of bracelet pairs for this. She even had extra-large pairs for fat wrists like Wulfric's.

Right now, a Beauty was having her future told.

"My dear Marion," said Olympia. "You will enter a contest. You will win a prize." Olympia enjoyed speaking in haiku.

"Really?" said Marion (the Beauty).

"Really," said Olympia.

Marion took her hand out and kissed it.

"Thank you, Olympia!" said Marion.

"Do not mention it," said Olympia. "I enjoy telling futures. It is my forte." She turned to the crowd. "Who's next?"

"Me!" said a voice.

A blond guy clad in a French striped shirt and black sweatpants walked up to her. He was the one who called out.

"What is your name, child?" asked Olympia.

"My name is Yann," said the young man.

"Yann," said Olympia, "put your hand in. I will now tell your future. You will be quite pleased."

Yann stuck his hand inside of Olympia's left bracelet. Olympia began to read his future.

"Young golden-haired man," she said. "You will find a lost item. Look around our town."

"Thanks!" said Yann. "I'll go look right now."

Yann took his hand out. He turned to Valerie.

"You should check out Olympia," said Yann. "She's a skilled psychic."

"I know," said Valerie. "We are both Gym Leaders."

A young man with purple hair stepped forward. Valerie looked at him.

"Nabil!" she said. "What brings you to Anistar City?"

"I want to attend the Sundial Festival tomorrow night," said Nabil. "I haven't seen it before. I read about it in plenty of books. I was going to ask Olympia if Diancie is going to watch the event. My father told me that Diancie doesn't show up too often because it's kind of shy. And it is somewhat of an enigma - not many people know much about it."

"Interesting," said Valerie. "Maybe you should go before me."

"Nah," said Nabil. "I'll let you go ahead of me. You are a Gym Leader."

"Is Viola going to be there?" asked Valerie. "I know you and her are close."

"I'm afraid not," said Nabil. "She's on vacation."

"Oh," said Valerie.

Valerie stepped up to Olympia.

"Olympia!" said Valerie.

"Valerie!" said Olympia. "It's nice to see you. I know that you attend the Sundial Festival every year. I always look forward to it. The harvest is said to be especially good this year - it must be a blessing from Diancie." Olympia usually did not talk in haiku around people she was close with. And, being fellow Gym Leaders, she and Valerie were very close.

"I wanted to have my future told," said Valerie.

"You've come to the right place," said Olympia. "I am here to serve. Stick your hand in one of my bracelets. It doesn't matter which one - both of my bracelets are equal in the skill that they have to tell the future."

"I want to know what will happen to me at the Sundial Festival," said Valerie.

Since Valerie was left-handed, she decided to use her left hand. She stuck it into Olympia's right bracelet. Olympia concentrated on Valerie for a few minutes.

"Valerie, my dear!" she said. "You have the brightest future. You will be a queen."

"A queen?" asked Valerie.

"Yes," said Olympia. "Queen of the Sundial Festival."

"That's really good," said Valerie. "Is it true?"

"Yes it is," said Olympia. "My fortune never lies...okay, maybe it does occasionally."

When Nabil heard this, he burst out laughing. Valerie laughed a bit too.

"Sorry," said Nabil. "It just reminds me of those TV psychics. One of my older brothers fell for one of them two years ago. She said that the cards never lie. And as it turned out, those stupid tarot cards did lie."

"Huh?" asked Valerie.

"They said he would find a Shiny Milotic in the river near Anistar City," said Nabil, "and he looked for three days and never found one."

"Oh dear," said Valerie.

"But Olympia is a real psychic," said Nabil, "and I know that she means well. That is why I admire her."

The next night, Valerie attended the Sundial Festival. Nabil decided to go with her. Valerie promised that she'd accompany him because he felt sad about Viola not being able to go with him. The two danced together, attended the parade, and ate lots of sweets.

Eventually, it came to be that the Queen of the Sundial Festival would be announced.

"And now..." said the announcer, "the moment you've all been waiting for. The Queen of the Sundial Festival shall be..." drum roll... "Gym Leader Valerie!"

"ME?" said Valerie.

"Congratulations!" said Nabil. "You won!"

Valerie went up to the stage and accepted the laurel crown that was made for her.

"Thank you all," she said. "But the one I would like to thank most is Olympia, the Gym Leader of this city. She is the one who predicted my future. She is a great psychic - and a great friend."

Olympia gave Valerie a bouquet of flowers by sending it over with her telekinetic powers.

"Thank you, Olympia!" said Valerie.

"No problem," said Olympia.

"I knew she would win," said Nabil, "but what about Diancie?"

Then, all of a sudden, a Diancie flew overhead - though it looked more like a shooting star.

"Whoa!" said Nabil. "Olympia really is an expert at telling the future!"

"Of course," said Olympia.

Nabil and Olympia laughed.

**THE END**


End file.
